ThE KiNdNeSs Of ThE dArK hEaRt
by BloNdii tHe BLoNde BimBo
Summary: A twist in fate... A mysterious girl shows up in the Town of Magnolia... Team Natsu goes on different Jobs separately would this influence the friendship or would it develop into something more... but what happens when a certain Blonde girl disappears on a quest to bring a new member into the Guild... ... With the Help of team Natsu would this mysterious girl finally get the ch
1. Chapter 1

**((Chapter 1))**

*Hi guys! So I've been working on a new story lately it took a while but I hope ya guys enjoy fyI I'm only gonna update every sunday so sorry guys but let's see what ya think Mkay*

((Guess what's up?...and NO! apparently its not the sky anymore...so I hope you enjoy))

I don't own anything just my 2 OC...

Adios! (-_-) ...

...

(((No one's POV)))

...

In a main old fashioned building is nine members or if I could be a little more accurate, nine "seats", seats that belongs to Magic council members. The Magic council is a main ruling body of the entire Magic world they possess control over all Magic, they also can be considered a leading government of sort.

The Council rules over the legal guilds that are scattered throughout Earth Land, observing keeping them in check, the guild masters of all guilds are responsible for the events caused by Mages, and also the Magic council has the right to punish Mages if they break the law.

The council that can confiscate or destroy magical artefacts which could potentially cause major damage among Earth Land also known as the world of magic.

In a large room where nine council members are busy discussing the damage that was caused in the town during brawls.

In the first seat that is occupied by the chairman, effectively known as the leader of the entire Council, he takes the final decisions on every matter.

"We as the main ruling body of the entire Magic world, we are the Council possesses almost utmost control over earth, we rule all legal Guilds that are scattered throughout Earth Land, it is our duty as council members to make sure everything is in check even if guilds are at war!" He said sternly as he observed every single council member in the room.

"Now!" He shouted with excitement "this matter is open for negotiation...if you have ideas then speak now!" He slowly strolled around the room waiting for a member to speak up.

"Hyberion?" Crawford said confused.

"Yes? "The chairman said as he turned his attention to the voice of a manly council member he was the tall man who has a rather large bushy beard his beard is knotted into a bun on either side. He has a snub nose and ugly droopy eyes, high eyebrows and small ears a small knot that is atop his nearly bald head he wears a black under-shirt and a robe atop this robe, a coat that has diamond patterns decorating the outer edges. Over this coat, the ex- chairman a man that wears slippers as his daily attire.

...how odd the Hyberion thought while he observed the council member as he was speaking.

"Well? Hyberion... What about training, training every mage that has been in the brawl?" He said hopefully as he tugged at his bushy beard nervously.

a rather short, old man with straight brown hair, that stood out to a point in three places on both sides of his face are normal sized ears and what appears to be a light-yellow tail growing out of his backside; these two attributes that shows him of as a cat-like appearance. Other than that he has facial features such as his moustache, with tiny, dark-coloured eyes and eyebrows that resemble the symbol of musical notes who stepped forward to make a rather good point

"How do we know you're not working for someone yet again Crawford? "The short man Said wisely as he glared up at carwford making sure he gets his point across every member of the council.

"Michello? ...you're a rather right but he has proven that he won't ever betray the council again so I would say why don't we just open a school" Yajima said making everyone in the council room stare at the short, old man with thick light-brown eyebrows and a small moustache.

Yajima feeling a bit uncomfortable touched his lower lip. Never In his years did the Council look at him with such shocking eyes he the old man who wore brown long sleeve shirts with black stripes and a black three-spiked hat. Now he wants to retire and begin a cooking business, and wear chef clothes and a chef hat.

"I'm sorry...It is no longer my place to make ideas I'm retiring anyway, I'm ready to take responsibility for the consequences, of retiring yes?" He said in a rush.

" Yajima?" the chairman said a bit of edge "your retiring?...why?"

Yajima looked at the council members whose eyes were now on him as he speaks he scratch his chin and spoke with a confident scratchy voice

"I'm retiring to become a chef that feeds the people of Magnolia"

"I see" the chairman said as he observed every other member of the council

"What do you have to say about this school idea Michello?" The chairman said plainly

"Well since all of you know Fairy Tail is In need of strict and disciplined measures, which leaves me mostly frustrated because of the actions they take, I say we make this plan work, we add a school to train mages." Michello said confidant about the words he spoke.

"He is not to make sacrifices for the greater good, Hyberion!" Jura shouted "he can't just offend Fairy tail they might have some mages that are reckless but he can't just... blame the whole guild for some of the mages behaviour that is rather irrational"

She looked around the room as some council members nod heads to say she is right.

Belno and Leiji looked at each other and then smiled. Wolfheim interrupted just as Belno was going to speak.

"Well since we all have something to say about this school and it was originally Yajima plan so I'd say let's make it a private school for guild members across Earth Land" Wolfheim smiled at Belno and Leiji as they glare at him.

The chairman looked at the 8 council members they look so impressed by this plan

Michello wants guilds to be disciplined and treated strictly Yajima brought the plan to light to build a school... And Wolfheim says he wants it to be a private school for mages.

While the chairman was deep in thought the council members kept on arguing which is best for earth land.

"Silence!" The chairman yelled at the council I have come to a decision a decision for the matter at hand" he placed his hands behind his back as he walked up and down the circle of members.

"We will set word out to every guild master of Earth Land that a private school will be built for all mages no matter the age or strength. Those who will not be attending the private school are people without powers thus is why it will be called a private school a school that trains mages to improve their power and strength we as council members would be teachers and guild masters will accompany us as the teachers of the school. Every guild will choose a group they want to be in that group would then be send out to work and still receive rewards and as the help wanted will be test they will be graded on how they do this job. Any questions?"

"Yes" Jura said excitedly

"What happens when they pass?"

"That's easy, Jura, they would get the job they always wanted to do and thus get fully trained at what they will become one day as Yajima he wants to become a chef "

Every council member in the room was impressed by the decision all that was left to do now is for word to get out and obviously for the chairman to accept this plan

"All in favour raise your right hand" he yelled

Every member raised their right hand to accept the idea. The next morning all members across Earth Land shall be notified about the opening of the brand new private school called the Council of Magic.

...

I know this was one boring Chappy but hopefully it gets better...just read and Review...

Thanks guys oh and one more thing...

Remember

Blondiii loVe's yew...

Adios! ...

((O_O))

((Until next Sunday))

I know, I know its soooooo far away


	2. Chapter 2

Hi guys well since ya know already that chapter 1was soooooooooo...boring so I tried a little harder lets just hope this one is right...

I don't own fairy tail...but I own My OC's

Please read and review...

*white rose - im worthy of you ;)*

Enjoy my people!

 **Chapter 2**

((Lucy pov))

I strolled down the road of magnolia. Where to start? Why am I walking down the street you ask? I don't know what to write in my here I am looking for some kind of inspiration. I know going to the guild always gives me some kind of ideas for writing.

"Hey Lucy your going to fall in one of these days" a guy yells at me rather loudly from the boat as his friend laughs. Ignoring his remark I continued my stroll down the river bank. Besides even if he thinks I would fall in it won't happen cause I've been walking on this river bank since the day Natsu brought me too the guild and I moved into my apartment near the river.

"Oi! Lucy!" A voiced yelled from a distance behind me as I walked down the street "please don't be Natsu, please don't be Natsu" I kept on saying in my mind while I crossed my fingers.

"Lucyyyyy!" A more hyper voice yelled yay its happy too just great they sound like they are running maybe if I just go in to this alley they would leave me or I can just continue walking acting like I didn't hear them call. But fate wasn't on my side now was it?

curse you cruel world and all the annoying people on this planet. Omg! What am I thinking? I'm not a mean person so with a low groan I finally turned around to face my Team mates Natsu is a really lean/ muscular young guy he has perfectly light brown skin tone black eyes, and I think naturally spiky pink-coloured hair. He says its Natural...I just can't help but wonder how its possible to get pink hair!? Ow and And Happy his friend/family member a small blue exceed.

"Natsu?" I asked confused but irritated "what do you want now? its my day off meaning no jobs?". sighing I stared at the guy in front of my smiling. How I just want to slap that smirk off his face.

"Didn't ya hear Lucy?" Happy said I stared at them waiting for one of them to continue but I wanted to ask something Natsu interrupted "uhm...guess not.." He frowned at Happy "apparently All Fairy Tail members should attend the guild for an important meeting" Natsu said smiling at me.

I blinked at them "then what are we waiting for better day's?" I couldn't help but feel a bit excited I know its my day off but going to the guild always gives me inspiration that and I can't help it I just love being around my friends and helping on jobs I have the most amazing friends to prove it. I slowly glans at Natsu as he stared at happy who was trying to shove a whole fish into his mouth if it's even humanly possible then again he is a exceed boy I would will never know with these guys Glad I wont have to worry about dull day cause they are the friends who always bring light to my day.

"Let's go Natsu!" I sprinted away laughing leaving them behind the wind waving in my face blowing my hair in different directions. When I turned to look how far I am.

Gasp!"Natsu?"

While I was running down the street Natsu had somehow caught up to me I thought he was gonna run pass me but he surprised me when he passed in process I felt something warm wrap around my small hand I jumped at the touch I never knew running next to the Fire Dragon slayer would made me so nervous but liking the feeling of his warm hand in mine I was afraid if I make any sudden movements he would let go but staring at him from the side makes me want to stay by his side forever.

"Yosh! Lucy?" I mean he is just so dreamy, "hey Lucy?" And those eyes..."wait no! Natsu!" I didn't pay attention much only when

BanG!

"Get off me ya weirdo"

"Hey! You can't just stop like that suspecting me to just stop automatically".

"Well if you paid attention to the world around you...nevermind would you just get up? This is kinda weird..." Natsu trailed off I noticed that even while I was practically strangling his torso he didn't let go of our entwined hands my heart beat started picking up I also notice his other hand was resting on my lower back. Let me tell you... The worst mistake I made was by lifting my head up to meet his tone black ones. The whole world seems to slow down. In just that moment I stared down into his eyes.

Was I imagining it or did Natsu's eyes just travel down to my lips thinking about kissing Natsu made me nervous so I bit my lower lip oblivious to Natsu who was watching my every move

"Fuck it!" He growled and pulled me down on top off him. Seeing Natsu lean in made me panic ."what is he doing? why is he getting closer?" Just as our lips was about to touch I honestly don't know and I hate my self for it but I pushed myself away from his chest. My eyes couldn't help but travel down to his lips again when he caught me staring I looked away blushing if only I stayed and kissed him this wouldn't be so weird. I looked at him again but he turned his head again catching my stare and I looked away again whats wrong with me? He wont catch me this time and I swear... seeing him smirking at me was enough for my legs to shake uncontrollably.

I Know Natsu knew the position we are in.

"Yerk!"i pouted

Seeing his pink tinted cheeks from the boy below me made me blush even more.

What is wrong with me? I tried to let go of his hand bit his grip on it tightened with my hand Still in his.

"Are you guys about to kiss" happy said hovering in the air."no!" I yelled and stood up pulling Natsu with me. With my hand his we ran all the to the guild laughing."I'm all fired up!" Was the last thing Natsu said as we turned the corner of my street. "Wait for me!" the exceed in the sky said soaring after us.

Whe came to a stop at the guild's Wooden Doors Natsu with force kicked the door open with his foot.

"We're back "Natsu yelled

Clap!

I whacked Natsu against the head only because he is being a loud mouth.

"Oww!

What was that for luce?" Natsu said while rubing his head. My eyes fell on they guild Cause everyone was now staring at me wide eyed.

Why would they look at me like this with shocked eyes.

Wondering why I slowly looked at Natsu who clearly looks uncomfortable but nervous ignoring the guild I scaned his clothing for anything out off the ordinary... But nothing, I found nothing at all nothing odd nothing out of place still holding my hand. still smiling and people who stare at us. oh! OH! That's why... I pulled my hand out of his warm hand rubing it against my skirt nervously. That's odd why didn't he let go.

"What I thought you were finally together." Mira yelled from the counter.

I blushed at her remark and Natsu yelled "Lucy runs way to slow on her own so I had to help her"

Yeah I thought. wait ...

no! "hey Nats-"

"Is that Flame brains he here!" A voiced yelled searching for the target I saw the guy with jet black hair, and a toned and a muscular body figure

"Grrrrr" Natsu growled next to me couldn't help too react I whimpered. I couldn't help but stare at the Dragon slayer with a disappointed face Natsu stared at Gray Fullbuster.

"What did ya say ice-princess!" Natsu yelled showing his teeth. Not this again Boys and there fights. Natsu with a straight face walked over to the guy whose most prominent feature is his hair.

"Don't call me that you retarded idiot!" Gray snapped at the pink-head."Make me"

Please not this again I mean every day starts like this they would find any excuse to fight with each other. Gah! Boys!.

"Wanna go flame for brains!?"

Natsu pushed me away when both boys clashed into each other. I almost lost my balance trying to steady myself as the guys continued arguing on and on and here I am standing like a weirdo at the side facing them. Yeah I called myself a weirdo but I wont admit it to Natsu.

That would just boose his ego and I think its big enough.

"Oh yeah its on!" Natsu yelled

I really need to get out of this I'm so irritated I have to get home tonight. Im pretty sure I would develop an headache of these lame insults they always yell at one another. Deciding I had enough I stormed past the two who gaped at me.

I took a seat at the bar counter eyeing Erza who was enjoying her Strawberry cake.

"Not gonna stop this?" I asked the girl sitting next to me not even saying hi. Now that I think about it she didnt even look at us when we entered the guild.

"Oh honey don't take it personal." Mirra said."when she is eating cake she wont lift her ass even if the guild is at war." I Roamed the room

"The usual Mira"i said ordering a strawberry Flapay while I wait... like always the guild started a brawl. Caused by no other than Natsu Dragneel.

"Your gone Gajeel your loosing cana's gonna whip your ass and your tiny woman would have to drag you with her ...oh wait she is wasted just like you "i say turning my attention to them.

"Here you go Lucy...enjoy" I thanked Mirra and stared at the group who was sitting at the table playing beerpong with cana Poor levy looks out of it she is way pass tipsy "I'm going to win her this time!" Gajeel yelled as he hit Elfman in the face." And you don't get to say things like that about shrimp im more a man than you will ever be! I can do that" I saw that Cana looks irritated by the boys fight by one swift movement she grabbed the barrel of beer and hit it over Gajeel's head.

"Ha! That would teach you for trying to beat me in a drinking game." Cana laughed as she held the barrel above her head and drank from the tap. Not even a few seconds later

Levy jumped on Cana's back making Cana drop the barrel booze and it burst into pieces purple liquid everywhere Cana pouts seeing the beer on the ground "why you little shrimp you made me spill my booze" Cana yelled and she grabbed Levy by the arm and flipped her over her shoulder,

Gasp!

"What are you doing put meh down!" Levy yelled at Cana. Canna laughed at Levy and shrugged "okay" and then dropped Levy on the ground.

she took out her stack cards. She threw a few at Levy to strike her. There was so many cards heading Levy's way. I think cana did that too increase the chance to hit the drunken girl. Not bothering to get up knowing Levy is quite smart even when she is intoxicated.

"Solid Script Storm" Levy yelled as she writes the word "Storm" in italics a glowing blue light lit up in mid air with her Solid script ability pen she used to created a strong gust of wind. She used this pen in conjunction with Cana's cards flying at her the wind is so powerful it even sends Cana flying past Natsu and Gray into the Wall.

"Oi stripper?!" Natsu yelled and slammed his fist into gray's face. Oooh! That had to hurt. Wait who is that? I stared off into the dark end of the guild it looks like A slender young woman with blue hair and dark blue eyes she is just standing in the shadows looking at something.

"More like someone"

I jumped at Mira's voice next to me. Seriously how did she know I was thinking about that ignoring it.

Knowing the Bluenette I cant help but wonder.

"Oh juvia you still didnt tell him?"

"Ooh you think they would end up together?"

I turned to look at Cana surprised "did I say that out loud?"

"Yes! And it is distracting me from finishing my second slice of cake so shut up!"

I gulp at Erza's terrifying words.

I know Juvia has been admiring the guy with raven hair for a even heard he was planning on telling Juvia how he feels but non came to be he is just playing with the girls feelings.

Gray suddenly took off his shirt unknowingly this action made the rain woman gasp and she stumbled to the floor.

"I'm not a stripper!"Gray denied wow talk about oblivious boys. I don't even know why I looked at Natsu.

"Really? Then why did you take your shirt off"

Natsu asked confused. True...I thought.

"What? How did that happen" Gray yelled surprised. really Gray really?

I didnt think Gray saw Natsu running his way

"Fire dragon roar!" Natsu yelled and releases a large quantity of flames from his mouth the room instantly heated up great now im getting sweaty that bloody hot head im gonna teach him a lesson. Natsu's attack sends Gray flying into the wall a few chairs had been shoved away by the force of the heated wind making way for gray too get better access to Natsu.

Gray glared at Natsu "your gonna regret that flame brains "Ice-Make Crescent Blades!"Grey yells as he fires a barrage of crescent-shaped ice projectiles he did not just attack Natsu but Cana as well. "I guess it gets multiple rivals at once"he laughed while tackling Natsu to the ground "you crazy flame spewer" gray packed a powerful punches and kicks, at the Fire mage just to gain the upper hand in the battle.I saw Gray lean to Natsu's ear whispering something which made Natsu mad.

Gray's dark black coloured eyes met mine as he turned and punched Natsu and I had a gut feeling he wasn't going to stop worst yet he has frozen natsu's hands and feet to the ground as he punched my Bestfriend I want to go over there and whip him of Natsu the question on my Mind is why isn't Natsu fighting back?

"Rival! Kill kill KILL!" Gray yelled as he punched Natsu in the face.

"Natsu!"

I jumped up from seat "Natsu! Do something you idiot!"

I felt a cold hand wrap around my wrist.

"Let me go he is not doing anything!" I tugged and pull but the person still didnt budge. "Mira?" I turned to look at the bartender. She was just standing at the bar cleaning glasses with a clothe she eyed me shaking her head.

"Don't worry Lucy they would be fine"

She tried to assure me "right Erza?" Mira turned to look at the red headed Mage. "Yes! Now leave me be!"She yelled as she continued eating the strawberry cake.

I turned to look at Natsu and gray again. I cant stop thinking that something is up with gray.i know Natsu can handle himself. As if fait was on my side Natsu proved my point and took the upper hand again.

"Get of me! Droopy eyes! ...Fire dragon iron fist" Natsu yelled annoyed just then his fist engulfs in flames and he punched gray of him.

Gray stumbled backwards and he accidentally bumped into the bar and knocked over one glass that knocked other glasses over that was lined up on the counter and unfortunately for Erza the last one fell over and splattered her delicious strawberry cake.

The whole guild stopped fighting and stared at the woman with long scarlet hair. The air around the room turned cold and tense as we heard the clattering of the kitchen utensil fell onto the table.

Everyone knew Erza was known for her physical strength Erza stood up from the bar and turned around with a dark look in her eyes.

"Requip!" Erza yelled as she turned into her signature form known as the knight with a flick of her wrist her sword slashes through a table with so much force. Everyone in the guild looked at her amazed.

"Well! ...what are you waiting for? I want this place to be spotless before the master gets here!" She snapped sternly eyeing the mages in the room.

"Did ya hear that ice princess" Natsu whispered and bumped his head against Gray.

"You wanna go flame brain" Gray said and bumped his head against Natsu.

"Gray!... Natsu!... Stop this fight or I will make you regret being born!" She said sternly yet coldly.

"Requip!" Erza's Armour transformed into Flame Empress she held the sword away from her body and collecting flames around the sword. "If any of you start to brawl I will make sure you will regret it do you understand!" Erza snapped at the two mages who are now hiding behind me as if im a match for the great. I couldn't help laughing I tried hiding it behind my hand. "Get to work!" I jumped as Erza yelled as everyone did as they were told I stood there not knowing what to do.

Half an hour later

Everything was back to normal and just in time to cause the guild master entered the room as always he walked straight to the bar and took a seat on top. I observed the room. Everyone's eyes were on the very short old man with a thick white moustache this elderly man was Makarov he is like a father too us all.

"My dear children it has been brought to my attention that a new private school is being opened in Magnolia a school that is ruled by the council members and me as guild master and other guild masters across Earth Land would be attending this school as a teacher to help improve mages powers no matter the age or strength."

"Oi gramps! ...what about us? if your off teaching or helping mages what are we going to do?" Natsu asked while staring at the elderly man.

"is't it obvious Natsu?" I asked staring into his eyes with large eyes he took a step away and just intime to I was thinking what happened a hour ago. Knowing that I can control my voice I spoke again. "we are the mages that needs to learn and get stronger do you understand natsu?" I explained at the frowning Natsu he looked so defeated I thought taking a few feet closer to a friend would'nt mean anything right while I did that I looked over at Makarov "right gramps?" I didnt see how close I stepped to natsu I just lifted my feet and stepped over to Natsu. My hand slightly brushed against his left hand. I sensed Natsu tensed and I instantly blurted out "sorry".

Makarov nodded his head in our direction"yes that is correct" Natsu blinked a few times until he asked.

"What's the reward?" Natsu's hand brushed against my hand again I couldn't help it but I tried too keep my hand to myself but I just had to brush my finger over his palm.

"Well the council did say that every mage needs to attend all around the world and that the Help wanted will be graded on how you do your job and after you graduated The Council of Magic you would be trained and teach on the work you wanted to do when you old enough."

Every guild member staring at Makarov as if he just told them that the guild is going to be shut down. Even my and Natsu's finger battle was stopped.I didnt get to retreat my hand from his when he closed his hand in anger.

"I'm all fired up now!" Natsu growled as he stormed out of the guild I couldn't help but stare at the hand he just held seconds ago without his hand in mine I feel empty.

Happy on was on Natsu's tail I know all too well that Natsu Dragneel is on his way to face the magic Council alone. That boy is just one person with two hands but he expects he can handel everyones troubles.

One last stare at my hand I bolted it up in a fist I smiled "your not alone in this anymore."

"Natsuuuu!" I yelled as I tried to keep up with him but he makes no eye contact with me.

"Natsu! Wait!" I yelled im full on running now.

"I think. We can just ignore the council and do whatever" Happy said while he hovered above Natsu.

"No Happy that's bad !...come on Natsu maybe this is'nt a good idea ya know" I tried to negotiate seeing that I was failing to get his attention I reached out to turn him around but at the last minute he Grabbed onto Happy as happy fled leaving me alone in the middle of the street. I felt a bit hurt first he tried to kiss me then he held my hand. And now he is full on ignoring me. This is Lucy.

"Natsu!" I yelled but still no reply here I am staring At my partners as they disappears into the clouds above.

"Oh what's Natsu up to now?" I turned at the voice behind me.

"Gray? What are you doing here?"

"On my way home...you know its not my place but I think Natsu needs some sense knocked into him he is now off to go face a guild and yet he doesn't ever think off his actions...he's going to get arrested if you don't bring him back" gray shoved his hands into his pockets and walked away leaving me to my thoughts.

"No wait Gray I'm going after them cause we are a team and I will help them and you should to cause we isn't that what friends do?"

"Just friends?" Gray asked me not believing me.

"Oh yeah sorry Bestfriends" Gray faced palm but stoped when he realize he was about to hit his face. I laughed and shoved his hand to his face. "Im not coming with you need to do this..." I nodded my head and and turned to run in the direction I last saw Natsu and happy flew off to I'm going to make sure Natsu is not going to get arrested tonight. "Hold on Natsu I'm coming" even if I end up getting arrested so be it.

"Wait lucy!" A ice cold hand pulled me back as the wind waved my hair into my face.

"Love rival" a voice said from the pitch black Alleys.

"Lucy I have to ask you something" I looked into his bright blue eyes its so much different than the pitch dark once when he is fighting.

"Well what is it?"

...

With the news out.

Are the guild members convinced that the school is going to be a good idea?

What is Natsu up to and will Lucy be in time to stop Natsu from being reckless?

And what does gray have on the heart...

:-) piece out and remember blondii loves yew...


	3. Chapter 3

Hii guys sooooo this is the new chapter since I thought its new year and all I decided to add two chapters I hope you will enjoy this even tho I suck at writing I dont own fairy tail but I do own this story and my oc's

Please read and review...

Peace is love homies!

...

Chapter 3

In the bright blue sky high above the clouds a small blue exceed and a pink-headed young man flying through the sky to confront the council.

As Natsu and Happy fly under the burning sky a few white doves passes them by with the flapping sound of Happy's wings above Natsu.

Natsu POV

...

I closed my eyes listening to the wind, blowing from the north which made the trees down below rustle I wish it can be like this sometimes just soaring through the sky but I like to fight and obviously showing off. Whos the best? Me Who helps everyone? Me I'm Better than anything yes me Natsu I thought.

"uhm...natsu? You do know Lucy is gonna be mad when we get back!" The blue exceed said from above my head. Rolling my eyes

"Yeah but Luce will understand its not like I just ditched her" I replied. I know I'm trying to convince not just myself but Happy to.

"But isn't that what we just did...not to be weird or anything natsu but we did leave her in the middel of the street and you did ignore her calling out to you." Happy whined.

"Stop being so smart or ill tell Carla you kissed another exceed." I said with a grin knowing very well I've won this argument.

"I soooo want to drop you"happy and dived and lowered me to the delightful as it is to fly it came to an end as my feet finally touch the ground

"I cant believe this" I groweled annoyed at the wind it took me a whole bloody morning to get my hair right. I Looked around, walking down a stone covered path just as I passed a big forest an old fashioned building came into view.

"Wow it's so fancy but old how can They afford this Lucy can barley afford her apartment. I slowly strolled over to the old fashioned building. "This must be the entrance to the council room."I mumbled to Happy. As I observed the big wooden door not hearing a answer from the exceed I turned to see Happy gone.

"Happy?" I asked confused roaming the front yard of the council building.

"Where is everyone? Where is Happy?" confused I turned the corner. Reliefed that I found happy who was landing on the ground to rest his white angelic wings. Wow poor guy he must be tired. Not sleeping tired but tired from carrying me. I don't think im that heavy but if Happy complains about carrying Lucy I surely believe him.

"Happy? What are you doing?" "ogling the pond full of fish" I blinked rolling my eyes."whatever!" I mumbled Turning around, speed walking back to the front door. I was about to kick the wooden door open. Yeah I know im a rebel...nah im just badass. Well my grand entrance did not go as planned because the door creaked open and out came a very odd looking guard if you asked me how the Guard looks. I would just laugh and say he is relatively short and has a lot of frog-like traits, I was about to Speak but out came another creature of the pond much like the one creature standing before me they must be working under the Council. This one was just as short as the one with the round face with spots covering his upper face but I can surly tell that both has anthropomorphous traits. What I'm I doing staring at them? I bet you would to if you were me.

"What do you want Natsu?" Nadal asked annoyed. I wondered why? He asked such lame questions doesn't he know that when people visit the council its because they complain or confront them on a matter.

I must say The frog looked quite slim, especially in comparison to his partner Serena, who is rather large.

I looked back at the two who was blocking my way from just kicking the door down and go on my full on rage rampage. Why do I want to that? Well I just hate school even if we doent go to school like the mortals do I mean come on it's so boring.!

"I'm here to discuss something with the council" I said rather snappy making Serena glare at me. Why is this guy even glaring at me...oh I forgot its a frog it has no manners what so ever.

"Were you invited or called out to see them Natsu Dragneel?" Nadal asked in a professional voice playing with his fin and smiled at me.

I was starting to get angry but I won't let it get to me it was just a simple question wasn't it?.

"NatsUuuu!" Happy whined from behind me Im hungry" happy flew over to us hovering in mid-air.

"Happy" Serena and Nadal greeted the blue exceed he slowly landed on my exposed shoulder.

I smiled at my family member I tried to pass Nadal and Serena again. But no such I folded my arms glaring at them."let me through old man!"

"Natsu you may not pass..."Nadal snapped as he blocked the doorway with help of Serena who had a dark look in his eyes.

frowning at them "Seriously this is so creepy" I whispered under my breath. I mean how would you feel when people ...well maybe not people but slymy frogs glaring at me ha! Thats !

"And why not?"I slowly took a step closer to them smirking. "And surly who is going to stop me? If I do pass? Two frogs?" I laughed at there bewildered expression.

"Natsu you do know that there are rules that need to be followed, and in order for you to see the council. you should not disobey these laws or the council will be forced to take drastic action and I assure you, you will be arrested for trespassing and sentenced for punishment so I rather think you should leave and do what is expected from a teen mage. Serena said I stared at the frog-like creature. Who is speaking a mile a minute.

I sigh "Clearly this isn't going anywhere" shaking my head I look at them.

I raised my eyebrow confused "That would take far too long" I didnt mean to be so stubborn but they pussed me to far."and besides I need to see them now and I will do anything even if this means I have to take you down!."

"Natsu!" I heard someone call. Frowning and shaking my head I must be hallucinating."well whats it gonna bey guys" I asked folding my arms.

"Natsu!" The voice yelled again. SeriouslY can they hear it to I looked down pinching my face whats wrong with me? She is nort even here! "Natsu!" The soft angelic voice called my name again. I snapped my head up at the guards again seeing they aren't even looking at me they are looking at something behind me.

Is that the pitter patter of feet clatering against a stoned path. It must be coming from a distance I turned my head around to see what the frogs is interested in. That was when I saw A blonde girl running and waving from a distance yelling my name. And she is coming this way. why is she calling me?...

"Natsu?" The blonde said confused stopping a little asif to make sure its me she must have figured it was me cause its not like my pink hair stands out you know.

"Natsu!" She yelled again I turned my whole body in her direction

"Natsu! Seriously this girl is annoying me cant she see I heard her the first the girl I look her up and down dont worry i'm not checking her out im not that kind of guy or am I? I refocused on the girl calling my name urgently she has blonde shoulder length hair that waves in the wind as she runs waving her hand in the air.

I focused More on her wide smile it makes me want to smile too. she is one energetic girl it reminds me of Luc-

"shit!"

Wait? It can't be can it? How did she even... is that...

"Lucy?" I asked confused "what are you doing here?" She look so overjoyed to see me nothing looked out of place how is that even possible she's been running no sweat? "I made it just in time she whispered to no one but herself when she stop infront us.

She tryied to get her breathing back to normal shaking my head that's lucy for you. I took the chance and turned back around to continue my interrupted conversation with the two frogs which is probably guards. The Two frog like creatures eyes snapped from the blonde bimbo back to me Natsu this is your final warning you may not pass. They said timidly

I groaned again "What is it with you people telling me what to do and what not to do I am Natsu Dragneel Son of Igneel and I will do whatever the hell I want" I said throwing my hands up frustrated And I lifted my head up and yelled "Fire Dragon roar!" It's my signature Dragon Roar in which I can quickly gather and release a large quantity of flames from my mouth I aimed at the sky to frighten the guards letting them know how mad I am.

I can't do this this going no where they didn't even blink at my outburst

I rush towards the two frogs "Fire Dragon wing attack!" they just stared at me with large pleading eyes. I ignoring them and there outrageous faces I mean it's just frog like creatures I grabbed them by the neck, before subsequently setting my hands ablaze, and then I send them flying into the Magic council doors.

I stopped for a few seconds to catch that was cut short when the door opened yet again. Great who is it now I looked up to fined...

"What is the meaning of- ..." Yeah you guessed right the door Revealed Yet another frog -like creature. Well this frog was wearing a very common uniform consisting of a wide-collared, blue jacket and red trimmings over a light blue shirt. must be the head guard or something. Still staring at the creature it seemed to gather it's voice and observed the Guards which I knocked out in just one attack.

"Oops!"

"Natsu? What are you doing here?" It asked. hE sounded so bored. "Natsu!" The messenger frog yelled. Shrugging my shoulders

"I'm here to convince the council not to open the school. It's meant for humans not mages."

"Well boy this is not up to you. Now is it?" He said as he stepped forward this action made me walked back a few steps away from the creature almost knocking Lucy over.

"Watch it idiot!" She said pushing me away.

I must have been taking long to answer cause a horrible voce made Lucy shriek when the frog spoke yet again capturing my attention again.

"Well is it?!"

no? ... but Im just here to see the council and not talk to some frog with a scary voice...besides I've been in many fights I can get hurt I can struggle but one thing for sure is that I never give up. Oh and oNe more thing no one can stop me!" I hit my fists together.

"Natsu! Dont you dare" Lucy said standing up straight "if you do that you can get arrested for assaulting the Guards you idiot!" She yelled behind me.

Seriously? Is she for real I'm born to fight.

"Seriously why do you always have to start a fight Ha?!" scratching the back of my head I turned my head slightly to the side and face the raging blonde just to annoy her."but Lucy..." I whined

"But what?" She asked crossing her arms. I smiled at her "your such a weirdo"

"What!"

"Lucy calm down she gaped at me huffing and turning her back on me.

"That's cold" I laughed at her pouting at me.

"This? I'd just- well I just want to find out about the new private school but this just turned out to be a waste of time since I'm refused to see them so I'm going to find a way to get into this building even if it means getting this old turd hurt!"

"Is that so?"

I turned to the messenger holding up my fist fire dragon fist!" I just feel like rapidly bashing that frogs face in. Finally my fist burst into flames. Withdrawing my hand backwards I was about ready to hit the strange humanoid creature that is reminiscent of amphibians also known as a frog.

My fist was about to come in contact with the frog's face when I heard Lucy yell.

"No let meeeee go!" I turned around to see the one of the frog's who was on the ground holding Lucy hostage and the other holding her belt in his hand.

She is stuck she can't go anywhere. Think Natsu think...let her go!

"No" the guard said emotionless.

"But she did nothing"

"Yeah but she's with you and both are here to enter the council"

He asked and grined.

"No I'm not!" Lucy yelled behind me.

"Shut up" Serena said and hit her against her head.

"Ow!"

Did he just hit her I turned around getting in Serena's fAce glaring "touch her again and you will regret it"

"Natsu?... it's okay don't worry I'm fine" she placed her free hand on my arm lowering my head I stared at her hand on my arm.

"You heard her she's fine now for the last time leave" Serena snapped. I growled at him showing my teeth.

"I wouldn't do that if I was yew !" The messenger frog said.

Oh really?what is he gonna do lock me up?pfffft please...I turned around facing him again. "To bad bro!" Oh he did not just say that ...did he what ever im gonna teach him a lesson.

"Fire dragon roar-"

"Open the Gate of the lion... Leo form!" I turned to see Lucy holding up a Golden Key opening the gate to Ecliptic Zodiacs spirits .the guards was now on the said key in her hand starts to give off a golden glow and then Lucy was in a totally different attire she wore some black cloaked that is elegant, frilled, ball gown it has a slit on her left leg she had an golden sash that sits around her hips. A black, frilled choker around her neck and a ribbon with the mark of the Leo zodiac emblazoned upon it falls between her breasts. Around the bodice of her dress is more golden trim, Additionally, Lucy had on some pare off black heels and her hair is tied up in a quaint bun and is decorated with a black flower.I couldn't help but stare when did she get so strong?

I didn't pay attention so well she ran between me and the frog she has the adorcity shielding the frog from me "let's not turn this into a fight Natsu." She said while I stared into her sparkling golden brown why is she staring at me sincerely. I took a step forward feeling the need to get a bit close to her and stare into her intimidating eyes she watch my movement's but froze when I rested my right hand on her waist "Natsu?...what are you doing idiot?... Why are you so close to me? Ge-"

A sharp pain in gut stopped me from continuing my action which I was fearful.

Drip...drip...drip...

"What the hell?" I'm sitting in a pond full of fish. Trying to get my mind arounfd this how the hell did I end up he- oh that's what happened I was introduced to one of the infamous Lucy kick and damn it was a super strong kick I have to give it to her she might look weak but she has the strength "what did you do that for? Lucy I asked faking to be annoyed

"She likes youuuu!" Happy purred from above me as Lucy helped me up muttering something about killing the blue exceed.

"I did that to prevent you from doing something stupid Natsu." She huffed and stomps her foot with her hands on her hips she glared up at me she is a foot shorter than me I just can't resist.

I just stared at the raging blonde she never gets this mad and she is even defending a council member and he is just some guard who is keeping me from getting in to the council I thought that maybe I can like do something just to get in the building but nothing...wait...mybe I do.

I grinned at her she looked at me confused "hey ...uhm Natsu? What's with the creepy killer face?" She asked and stared at me looking creeped out "you pervert!..."

She yelled why would she think I was looking at her in an unfriendly way.

I felt a sting against my cheek standing still I touched my flaming im was still seeing stars she had slapped me. My gaze fell on the blushing blonde in front of is she even blushing

I let out a loud growl making the blonde whimper.

"I'm sorry Natsu" she said my anger was getting the best off me, anger that I need to let loose im so full of rage but it was not meant for Lucy. It's for the stupid rules and that its taking me so long to break them...obviously Lucy didn't know this thinking I'm mad at her for the first time.

"Weak!" I yelled at Lucy making her jump back. She glared up at me as I took a step closer to her "what did you just say Natsu?" She asked horrified. I grabbed her arm "I said you're weak !" I only did it cause I Know my plan always works so I pressed on at teasing the fuming blonde " didn't you hear me... I said your weak" tightening my grip on her

"Natsu your hurting me let go! What's wrong with you!" She yelled making the Glass windows of the old fashioned building shatter to pieces. Oh just what I wanted some damage I smiled at my accomplishment "You Luce ...don't have the guts to bend just one simple little rule so that's why I say you're weak"

"I'm not weak!" She protest and grabbed my shirt and she pulled close to her Her face which was fuming red. Wow I didn't know anger has this effect on people. Or was she blushing...nah

"Either you take back what you said? Lucy hissed at me. Yeah its anger "or I'd beat the living crap out of you. You know very well those guards aren't doing anything wrong! They are just here to make sure people like you" she said with haterred "follows the stinking rules and here you are trying to solve all your problems with violence..."

I couldn't help it. She just look so cute when she is mad. but I stare a bit to long while she spoke hair kept on falling into her face. Eyeing how she tries to scowl me and tug it behind her ear. Looking in her sparkling eyes again. But those golden eyes brought me back to earth Land that made me pay attention to what she had to say.

"You never listen!"

"I understand completely Luce but I'm sorry I have to find out what this school is for" I said passing her and stood in front of the guard again. Im sure this is a trap of some sort!"I mumbled at her.

Lucy glared at the back of my head untili looked for trouble again

"Your such a reckless idiot" she said to herself. I heard her took out her keys again ...no please not now.

The frog like creature stared at meand then he frowned. "What now Natsu I'm just the messenger and yet here you are telling me you need to see the council. But I say follow all the rules to get a trail with the Magic Council.

"Jura!" I hear Lucy yell at the top of her lungs making the guard growl in annoyance "you brats are so annoying"

The guard stopped and listened to someone..."right away mam" he shivered.

"you Lucy Heartfilia are under arrest for disturbing the peace and property damage of the Magic council company. "The frog step over to Lucy just as he was about t touch her I stepped between them.

"Get out of my way boy!"

"No! Let her go!" I yelled "no natsu let me go" liucy said with a weak smile. The guard pulled her into the council room with a thud the door shut tight. I ran over and just as my hand could grasp the door handle it creaked open revealing the messenger and the pouting Lucy again

If you enter this Council room she would be punished." With those words he resumed into the building leaving me and happy at the door stunned.

"He took Lucy" Happy whimpered I ooked at the exceed nervously "we cant rescue her she'll get punished." And growlEd "this is all my fault"

.

Happy sadly look at me Dont look at me like that. Not like you're giving up natsu!... I'm sad! I don't care what the council say; I don't care what anyone says! Lucy is Lucy! Shes our friend! Of course your sad I want Lucy back she need us and we need her she is our friend Natsu so let's go help her!"

I cant bare not listening to happy's Breakdown the blue exceed flew up from the ground smiling. Lets go!"

Happy flew down and grabbed me by the shirt lifting me up into the sky going higher and higher until we were at the top of the building. "Let me go Happy"

"What! No! Youre my friend Natsu I'm not letting you go!" Happy said while he cried a few tears falling onto my pink hair.

"Happy! I would be fine" I tried to win the fur ball over to no avail. Even tried giving a smile but the exceed would have none of that.

"No" the exceed said stubbornly

"Happy I would be fine they don't call me carefree and reckless for nothing despite the consistent brawls I would start with the other members of Fairy Tail I am fiercely loyal and an protective friend that is why I am willing to go down fighting for Lucy cause she is my friend, regardless of how Crazy it might seem Happy. I Natsu Dragneel son of Igneel will tackle these issues hands on now let me go!"

"Aye sir! Happy yelled now that was the hyper voice and thats what I wanted to hear while I'm falling.

Happy stared at me then he let go "bring Lucy back!" he yelled hearing the exceed loud and clear I smiled. While I was falling from the sky turning and flipping it is not like the feeling you get with when youre on the roller coaster and it suddenly drops that was the feeling I was expecting. But it is more of a comfortable sensation of floating and support, with a slight pressure of air against my toned body.

I think when your falling this fast it can be considered the closest thing to human flight, especially if you can move forward, backwards, up, down and all around in the sky.

I'm nearing the Building and the roof is just down below I withdraw my right fist and just as I was about to hit the roof I yelled "Fire Dragon's Iron Fist " my entire fist burst into flames my fist collides with the roof of the building I made sure that I can incorporate the flames and ignites it into my kind fighting style, as it greatly increased the damage of my blow. I generated an explosion that made the building's roof Explode and grumbled sending me down with a loud bang was I falling down the tower into the council room."Lucyyyyyy!" He yelled I'm not alone. I can hear them... I can hear everyone's voices... I can sense everyone's feelings. And I'm here to support Lucy. She is what gives me the will to stand and fight! Even if I have to face the rulers of Earth I finally hit the ground with my head down and my flaming fist collided with the tiles making it shatter a red aura radiated from my skin The Smoke which was covering the entire room and the advantage that no one can see me yet but slowly the smoke started to subside and thats when I saw...

'...

Oooooh sorry I just had to stop...

Hope ya enjoyed it now review and tell me how sucky it was and I wish u a happy 2016...cause all ya readers are adorbs...

Remember blondii loves ya ...:)


	4. Chapter 4

Hi yew guys see I told ya im adding two chapters this was taking forever and it hot too so read and ...youI know the rest ...

Chapter 4

Lucy's POV

...

Here I stood infront of nine council members...how fun I could have finished my novel by now if it wasn't for that bloody idiot...it times lik-

BooooOm!

"Ahhhhhh!"

"Lucy!"

What in the world? I tried to get through the thick dust that was caused by the loud explotion. What could have happened?...whats that?...two red lights are shineing from the thick dust cloud. Steping closer ...Those aren't lights those are...

The dust cloud disappears leaving a rather breath taking sight of Natsu.

"Natsu?" I asked suprised.

"Why if it isnt Fairy tails most prominent trouble maker ...Natsu Dragneel"one of the council members spoke the charir man stood from his seat walking up to me. Now, now Crawford no need to introduce Natsu as a trouble maker"

"Please the guy is right" I scoffed and glared at natsu...

"Hey" I looked over to the pink headed idiot..rolling my eyes. Crawford interrupted

"But Hyberion Natsu is a high regard, due to his and his guild mates tendency to cause tremendous damage to property during Jobs, and generally due to the troubles they're known for causing. Crawford stating the obvious. Please you cant talk about my friennds like that who do he think he is. I decided listening to them is awaist of time Natsu is gonna pay for this.

The Chairman nodded his head in agreement "this I know Crawford ...and obviously he is still doing it matter factually" Hyberion said. Please they always think we are bad but we are the best strong popular guild. I felt someones gaze on me "Lucy is it?" my head snapped up at my. Name being called. Frowning at the man beside me..."great" Hyberion questionably stares at me "if you know its lucy why do you ask.?"

"Yes sir" natsu said from across me Hyberion looked from the guard who was still holding her arm too the pink head.

Why is it your here Miss Lucy?" Michello 3rd Seat of the council member asked. Shocked I stared at the ground gazing at Natsu sideways im so pissed

"I've tried to get a reckless idiot out of trouble but his reckless actions is going to get me punished anyway. Cause trying to stop him I knocked two guards out sir.." I looked up after a long silence The council members stared at me shocked.

"Whooo hooo and it was awsome!"natsu fist bumps the air making me snicker he stopped hearing me laugh...glaring at him I looked away again. Seeing him smile from the corner of my eye.

Feeling a bit un easy as an old man with thick light-brown eyebrows stared at me "so miss Lucy you did this reckless stunt just to keep Natsu from getting punished and instead youre getting in trouble but just now he blown off the roof of the council formembers that he gonna get punishment,"

Yeah he needs it ...but not from u I wanted to say but Im not part of them I cant decide.

"Well entirely since Lucy was trying to get Natsu out of trouble she had gotten herself into much more trouble since she failed "Jura said eyeing the man next to me.

An Elderly woman with sandy blonde hair stood up with a cloak that look the same as all the other council members. She had a rather noticeable long nose. That reminds Like me of a wicked witch. standing here not knowing what to say

"Miss Lucy I'm not going to stand here and ask you unnecessary questions or lecture you on how to live a proper life and make proper decisions but I just want to tell you that you can live one that has some meaning not just to you but your friends to."Belno said. I think I like her she sounds so nice.

nodding my head at Belno.

"That's what I'm here for... I'm here to keep Natsu out of trouble he doesn't do these things to be bad he does it out the kindness of his heart but some way along the way it always gets out of control but if wasn't for him or team Natsu we wouldn't be able to fix the problems we caused" Lucy cried into her hands " And I would be honoured to take the punishment for whatever Natsu going to get for destroying the councils roof." Natsu gasped grabing my arm and hugged me"no you won't" why is he huging me.

"We've all here had gotten into some kind of trouble in our lives and had to give sacrifices for our actions even in this Magic world today."Leiji a middle aged man with a small round dark shaded glasses with a blue Magic Council cloak with his hood up. With black hair showing from his hood.

Natsu pushed me away angrily I stumbled over a few fallen rocks I whimpered at the sudden change of temperature. "So what are you saying Leiji?" Natsu snapped at the council member.

"I'm not saying anything I'm just saying what my believes are"Leiji says rather smoothly.

I hate him already

"Leiji believes that's some sacrifices are necessary if they are for the greater good"

This statement made Natsu growled at them "So Lucy is to take punishment for something I did!"

Yuri a short elderly man bearing wrinkles and moles upon his face and busy unkempt eyebrows and other facial hair on the sides of his head.

Stood talk about old people "that's what she wants then yes that's is what she would get"

"But that is not her or any of the council members who is not the chairman decision" Wolfheim said.

"But this is not why we are here!" Natsu said confused I kicked him. Against his leg.

"Damn Lucy stop kicking me" Natsu said

"Then stop talking your making it worst!" I snapped.

The council members stares at us. I know we are arguing but they dint have to be so nosey.

"We possesses utmost control over mages, Council rules are scattered throughout Earth Land, sacrifices for the events caused by Mages, is part of punished if mages break the law so she must face the punishment to come" Jura says.

The leader of all council members silenced the room eyeing us who stood still arguing not taking notice that the chairman is speaking to me.

"Lucy heartfilia..."The chairman snapped

I jumped at the person rather harsh I turned to the man who decides on the punishment and who makes decisions on the issues.

"Yes sir?" Never in my life did I feel so ashamed. I desided I cant face the chairman so I focused at staring at Natsu and then back at the chairman when Natsu caught me staring.

"I have made my decision..." He said rather emotionless a little scared on what he had to say I slowly walked closer to hear the man better.

"Being essentially the overseers of guilds, we do not hold the Fairy Tail guild, and especially its most prominent trouble maker Natsu Dragneel, in high regard, due to his tendency to cause tremendous damage to the property of the Magic council. We as the Council members even tried to have Fairy Tail disbanded but to no avail some of the council think it is to rash, thanks to the intervention of the Council's 6th Seat, Yajima, a who is a long-time friend of the Fairy Tail Guild and close friend of Master, Makarov decided to find Lucy Heartfilia guilty of property damage and accepting the punishment of the formal trouble maker Natsu Dragneel." The other members of the group nodded their heads and then the chairman stood from his chair "Lucy your are sentenced to do a job out in Crocus" Corcus is the Capital of Fiore where the king lives.

"Why! Are you sending her away?" Natsu yelled sadly.

They are sending me away?would I be able to this alone.

The chairman ignored natsu and continued his explanation of my horrible punishment "we are sending you out to find a boy named Aiden Blackwood you will visit different locations where he was last seen.

Who is this boy?i wondered.

"Mercurius, Domus Flau, Honey bone bar Sun and Corcus Gardens. And if you must the last place would be Ryuzetsu Land."the chairman kept naming the places I have to visit.

noddIng and smiled "so thiboy why should I find him?" I asked curiously.

"Your seriously going to go away?" Natsu asked. He is hidding his emotions rather good I must say..

"You see Miss heartfilia Aiden is a boy he has had a rather harsh life living with a girl and her adoptive parents he is quite dangerous so don't get onto his bad side and he doesnt get along with girls that well"

"If he doesn't get along with girls then why the hell are you giving me this job didn't it ...I don't know ocured to you that I'm a GIRL!" I yelled annoyed. Seriously how dumb are these people.

Suddenly everybody in the room burst into laughter even natsu. I felt a sharp pain where my heart is this feeling sadness its getting to me. in returned I kicked Natsu.

"Lucy Aiden constantly surrounded by doormats other since known as girls"

Great yet another player..."All he really wanted was true friends, which drive him to turn guilds down." Yuri said eyeing me who was still glaring atat natsu for laughing at me.

"He has a rather high sex apeal jusl like u"

"Hey! That's not true!" I yelled instintaintly my face heat up. Trying to hide it I looked down.

"Despite the fact that you have a superficial attitude, you and him share the same traits to be clever, but he is rather cold hearted and a killer Lucy with your passionate caring for other people and kindness you could help Aiden trust you rather than any other girl in your guild so we send you out to bring him here and make him a part of your guild."

The Chairman said. "All in favour say ai!"

"No!" Growled " he is dangerous I'll do it"

"Ai every council member yelled. Ignoring natsu

"Wait! So she has to go off alone!" Natsu yelled outraged he grabbed my arm I felt. His hand wrap around the Handcuffed I felt the metal heating up is he trying to melt the metal.? Shhh natsu whispered in my ear.I tried not to look nervous at the council.

"Yes Natsu! ...and while she's doing that youre going to school and the school is not to be negotiated Yuri I forgot about that...

"Fine! I will go to school only if Lucy can go a week after the school has opened!."

"What no! I wanna finish it before school" I said hitting natsu against the head.

Natsu held the Handcuffs out to the Guard. Sorry " he apologised."but she's not gonna stay here" suddenly natsu grabbed me and trowed me up in the air "happy get her out of here" happy caught me.

"So heavy!"

'...

...guys I really need reviews so to make it a little fun lets play a little game...I want people to give me lame pick up lines that usually works...so if I choose your pick up line im going to use it in the story lets see who can make the worst pick up lines ...let the lines begin

Is it just me or is this story over

Nah...

Remember blondii loves ya...


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

As the sun goes down in Magnolia, The night creeps upon Earth land the absence of the sun is so complete that not even shadows can survive. Travellers that would pass the major city's intersections without ever knowing about the town beyond but when the last of the sunset disappears the lights of the town sweeps over the landscape brighter than any star in the sky even road signs would be put to shame.

(Natsus POV)

My team mates and I are walking down the street in silence. Ive got to admit the wind has gotten a lot worst since this morning. The wind was gently blowing the sickly smell of rotten old dusty garbage from the pitch-black alleys. With a sniff I wrinkled my nose at the terrible smell. Getting a little bored that no one was talking. Sheesh what can a person even do while walking. Ahh! I got a bright idea I thought really you have a bright idea? was that a voice? I thought confused I looked around me for the person but I see no one. Maybe Lucy heard the voice as well so with a sigh I turned to the blonde did ya hear something Luce? she looked alarmed nodid you? she asked obviously she didnt you idiot then who are you? but the voice didnt answer back. "Strange" I thought I decided to tease the blonde instead.

"Yosh! Lucy did ya Fart just now?" I asked seriously as I was met with silence I decided to turn my gaze. What I saw was a rather fuming blonde glaring at me trying to look innocent as possible what? Do I have something on my face I smiled when she frowned at me. Lucy let out a rather loud growl that made me think if I want to mess with her she can be rather scary but teasing her is a lot more fun than not doing anything at all right. Just when I turned my gaze back to the blonde she suddenly stood in front of me trying not to bump into the angered Lucy she pouts at me with her hands waving around my face she asked "Why would I even do that you idiot!" deciding I want her to pissed even more. do what? I said acting confused she glared at me clearly the blonde looks disappointed deciding I wont answer her so I strolled onwards as the blonde follows with an evil smirk I turned around holding my hands out like a bird who floats threw the sky " dont worry Luce whatever it is it blew me away" with that I walked around the corner of Lucys street Great this is so much better There is no silence, as we walked I stared at the occasional shadow of the Lucy and me and a cat figure leaked across the roadway as we walked A heard a low sound of music that must be playing from the nightclub nearby. I looked up at the end of the dimly-lit block, there stood the Heartfilia's apartment the music suddenly fades into a kind muzzled sound in a distance all that was heard was the humming of happy that fills the street, seeping into the darkness. Suddenly it all just stopped and no sound was heard. Confused to why Happy wasnt humming I looked at just as he crept up above Lucy I evil smile upon the exceeds face. I found myself smiling at his antics.

"BOO!"

happy yelled into her ear Gah! Dont do tha-I was laughing to hard not paying attention to wat was happening Lucy the glumsy girl she is must have stumbled and unfortunately for me I didnt see her when she tripped over her own two feet like really how is that even posible . All I remember was Lucy bumping in to me then I was falling

ahhhhhh!

I must have fallen over the edge of the side walk because Lucy who was still on the ground stiffens and crawled to catch me but she was a little bit too late. I heard a splash and then ice cold water flows over my body.

(Lucys POV)

I jumped up quickly from my sitting position on the ground and ran to the edge of the river with happy following me is he okay? I heard him ask worriedly I looked frankly around the water trying to spot Natsu but I cant find him anywhere thats when I started to panic hes been down there too long happy! Natsu! I launch forward but Happy grabbed my shirt. NO Lucy knowing Natsu he is playing a mean trick on you wait just a little longer I heard the splash of water and a gasp relieved that I didnt kill Natsu I turned around to see the pink headed guy glaring at me what? I asked did you never tumbled over into freezing water before? trying not to laugh Natsu gave me a weird expression and dragged his body out of the river that separates the one block of houses from the other street across the river. The Blue exceed and I couldnt hold it any longer I know I cant hold it I have to Im sorry Natsu I thought as we burst out laughing.

"Great laugh all you want princess"natsu mumbles.

I felt Natsu glaring at me "Blonde bimbo" Natsu mumbled. At those words I stopped Laughing not knowing if its a compliment or an insult what did you say! I asked the pink head but Natsu just shrugged "I just can't believe There isn't going to be any jobs for us to do freely" he said disappointed at his words I stared up at the sky his words replaying in my mind what about team Natsu would I be able to fight alongside of him I mean yeah fighting alongside other people is fun but I just feel that I belong when Im with team Natsu or is it that im attracted to my best friend? No! dont think that Lucy youre his friend and just friend joining Canas team was fine she was a good partner but Id miss these guys my gaze returned to Natsu who was also staring at the sky they are my friends and they have help me to get here where I am today without them I couldnt have pay my rent rent I mumbled to myself RENT OH NO MY RENT I STARTED TO PANIC.

"GUYS! I didn't realize this before if we don't solve the jobs correctly and do it without Mr im so Hot damaging the properties I won't be able to pay the rent ...I would be on the streets!" I said disgusted my gaze fell on a pitch-black alley and shivered when a rat ran past the dustbin at the far side of the alley. "I'm as good as dead..." I signed dramatically and fell to my knees next to Natsu who was staring at me. He must think im crazy but he surprised me and started laughing at me I couldnt help it and look down at my lap embarrassed my hair fell in my face covering my face knowing I was blushing."youre such a weirdo Lucy!"

At his words I lifted my head but instead of meeting a warm smile and black eyes I met an out stretch hand. "Come on Lucy let's go home" frowning at the toned Muscular arm my gaze search up till I found Natsu giving his toothy grin. without thinking twice I reach out and placed my rather small hand in his rather warm hand as he pulled me to my feet I stumbled to gain my balance but failed as I collide with a wall...well it felt like a wall I looked up to see that I stumbled into Natsus toned chest Happy laughed and coughed clumsy natsu steadies the me in his arms hey Lucy" don't look up, don't look up I kept on saying to myself but giving the nice person I am I looked up into the his eyes as his met mine. yeah Natsu? I asked blushing a bit.

Natsu looked into my eyes sincerely...did I just imagine it or did he lean a bit closer to my face I just need to tell you..." I was getting a bit inpatient yeah? natsu starts to laugh as he scratched the back of his neck nervously. He leaned closer to my right ear you're so heavy" Natsu said eyeing me. With force I pushed natsu away taking a few steps back I didnt think about this next move I just acted I lashed forward Natsu juming and gaining a momentum to strike Natsu with just a simple kick.

owww!

then Splash!

Narsu raises from the water

Yosh Luce whyd ya do that?

Does it matter just go home!" I yelled eagerly at Natsu

"you can come back when you know how to treat a lady!" I stormed into my apartment slamming the door.

NATSU POV

...

in the silence of the night we heard the voice of a Landlord yelling with rage "where's the Rent"

"Poor Lucy" Happy whimpered

"Yeah... Poor Lucy" I said sarcastically "I'm hungry Happy let's go eat" and pulled myself out the river again Happy flew down and grabbed my shirt as he lifted me up into the starry sky with the wind blowing through my hair a good thing I have fire as a power or I'd be shivering.

When we came to a Restaurant all the doorways were locked and barred, and the only things that stand sentinel are the poles and posts carrying electricity. The old bars gates that shielded the door of the Restaurant still have their neon signs flickering, one of the letters were burnt out for good measure. Some flyers were scattered around the town with no one in sight all the two team mates saw was sickly-different colour walls, but not that it look odd to new comers.

I looked around for any other attractions on this side of the town. They stood in a place which is rather incomplete. "This sucks!" I said pouting.

"No restaurant means no fish to eat and no fish to eat means sleepless night Happy see if you can find any open dinner's around here!"

"Aye Sir the blue exceed said as he flapped his big angelic wings and swooped up into the night sky.

Happy flew around the wilderness of an abandoned Building with twisted trees, and rotten bushes that grew from the walls, as he flew pass the closed fast food restaurants. The wind was starting to pick up the wind blows colder, against me.

I was still observing the dead Restaurant when I jumped at the creak of a shutter as it raps back and forth on an empty window and then there was a sudden, invasive sound. From the other side of the street. Glad that there were no trees.

I scanNed the street but all I could see is the cracks of the concrete on the sidewalk, tiny weeds ooze around the grey slabs. The road itself is a black ribbon of slick asphalt, reflecting only the moon that shows night time.

Just above my own breathing I could barely hear above the pounding of my own pulse, thats when I heard a set of footsteps...

"Who goes there" I asked but no reply came just as i was about to give up a female voice spoke.

"Right behind you... "

Being scared can be described as a number of different things but the most common word would be the act of being spooked or freaked by someone or something is a whole other story. I have to say I was a little spooked by the person who crepe up on me. I believed that the person was watching my every move. Knowing this his heart beat faster and the feeling of a tight congestion build up in my chest I couldnt breathe or say something. I've got to admit it is quite frightening when youre truly spooked by someone or something as I turned around to find a very beautiful young woman with a pair of light-blue eyes and super long, light-blond hair. Slowly my eyes made it down the girls body trying to figure out who this girl is. She had a rather buxom body

.

When I let my eyes fell upon the girl a few feet away I couldn't breathe, it felt as if someone was choking me.

It seemed that the girl was uncomfortable cause she squirmed around inthe one spot as I took in her appearance. "why did I speak" she said.

I gathered the the strenngth and walked up to the girl.

She blinked as I stared at her she choked a cry for help which forced itself up her throat, as she feels something run down her cheek. It seemed to her that this was the end of the road for her. When I reached out to greet her.

Surprisedingly the girl looked scared and she took a step back.

"Im not going to hurt you"

"I'm sorry I..I should go." She stuttered she took off "wait" I said as I ran after her she was about to dodge me but I thought fast and grabbed her by her wrist. These actions made the girl froze and whimper. I let her hand go thinking I had hurt the blonde girl but instead I found myself gazing at the girl who's eyes were shut tight and tears were streaming down her face.

"Are you okay" I asked but the girl doesn't move or answer. I observed the strange girl trying to get her attention.

The blonde obtains historical memories or sensations concerning me the girl crunched her face up as if she had a unbearable pain her eyes shut tight as the tears streamed down her face.

She observes her senses with me I can feel it she has some kind off power she iis scrambling in my brains well she will gain a rather Large about of knowledge. she used every senses the Blonde learns a memory about me. she frowned.

GIRL...POV...

...

Absorbing Natsu's last memory. Pictures Flashed through MY mind. The memory was rather slurry as learned that I is in a dark street that lies next to a river bank I also learned that Natsu fell into the river on the other side of town. I couldn't help but giggled making Natsu frown at the me who spaced out. I looked at a girl who looked rather pissed

"Go home" the blonde girl shouted at Natsu "you can comeback when you know how to treat a Lady" she said fuming bright red.

And then the picture faded and I was back in my body I felt the sweat dripping down my face as the pain fades away I slowly fell to my knees whimpering.

"Are you okay" Natsu yelled as he leaped forward to me. Trying to catch my breath letting the bad thoughts out.

"Yeah I just need rest" I replied lying. I stood up and turned to Natsu I know about this book that can help you

He looked surprised at me "book?"

"Yes" I said smiling

"What book?" He said dropping his gaze to look around. "This book would help you with your problem with the Ladies." I said stating the oblivious.

"What! I don't have problem with ladies!" Natsu said as he scoffed.

"That's not what Lucy said" I defended raising her eyebrow at natsu.

"Lucy how do you know Lucy?" Natsu asked shocked. I stared at the shocked pink head and smiled it doesn't matter how I know her so do you want the book or not Natsu?" I asked again impatiently.

"Oi how do you know my name weirdo?"

I just smiled "it doesn't matter Natsu now yes or no?" I snapped

"Fine natsu sigh and stared at the ground.

NATSU POV

...

when the girl didn't answeR I looked up.

"Yosh girl...where can I find this book?...Hello?" I asked eyeing the empty street. What in the world?.." I looked around the street until a bright light flashed on a street sign. I strolled over to it. I HAVE found a piece of paper "Knowing you, you would go to the library but this book is rare so you have to go out to find this book Natsu" it said. I frowned at the odd letter and then I decided to read on. "Ryuzetsu Land is where the Book is held good Luck"

"Natsu!" Happy says and swooped down from the sky. I didn't find any food" I smiled at the blue cat "don't worry happy I know just the place"...


	6. Chapter 6

Hi guys I just wanted to say I don't own fairy tail but I do own this story...and my oc soo piece I'll let ya be cause I know how annoying A/N are please I beg read and review.

Hugs and kisses enjoy

Mi amores!

 _ **(((Chapter6)))**_

LUCY'S POV:

"That good for nothing idiot! ...what gives him the right to be such a-"

"Where is my rent!" The landlord yelled from behind me. I froze mid way from entering my key into my apparent door. I already paid didn't I ...then what the hell is she going on about ...pffft what nerve!..."already paid this months rent" I said calmly entering my key into the mechanism to unlock theit door. Please don't say something, please don't say something I kept on saying under my breath as I stared at my door with my back facing the scary landlord lady.

"Well im just reminding you ...so don't forget the next months rent ya brat!" I turned to the lady"what the hell is your-"wait is that my clothes...well I know that top anywhere. But didn't I throw that out last week. I covered my mouth with my hand to hold back a barth she is so fat her fat peeks out off the once my top. "Yeah...I wil" taking my change to leave entering my home sweet home!...

Taking a breath as the smell off flowers enters my scenes "home!..." I think I'd rather take a long meaningful bath with bubbles...and lavender scented candles. Making my to my bathroom not caring that my bathroom door stood wide open I poor myself the bubble bath and light my candles instantly it smelled like lavender paradise. Turning my light off I stripped my clothes off and sinked into heaven."this feels so ...omg!"sinking away I fell .into a deep slumber.

Ring...ring...ring

Jumping up from my sleep in the bath I formally looking around for the source that awoken me from my peaceful slumber...

Ring...ring...ring

Oh great! Who can that be!

Ring...ring...ring

Yeah im coming! Im coming! I'm quite ticked off now it's late who calls at this late hour anyway.

Ring...ring...ring

Standing up from the bubble bath.. Taking a deep breath I took a step out of the bath but I found myself reaching for the device on the counter ...I stretch as far as I can but darn luck was not on my side. As I was stretching I lost my balance and fell on my face pulling the device with me.

Ring ring ring

"Ahhhh really!"I grabbed the device and stood up slowly trying not too fall the bathroom was full of foam and soap and a water puddle from wheare I stood "great now I have to clean this mess crossing my arms I answered the dreadful device."hello?"

"Hi is this Lucy Hartfilia?" The woman asked on the other side of the why would a lady be. Calling me this time of she sounded old and all.I really need to go eat ...omw I have a call and I'm thinking about food I'm starting to sound like flame brain..without thinking I god im done for.

"Yes..." the person on the other side continues to talk as I burst out laughing again. Oh thos person think I must be nuts.

"do you find something amusing miss Heartfilia?" My smile disappears as I hear the lady speak in a stern but bored tone.I gulp as I shake my head...waitI she can't see me so I facepalm as I answered quickly."no ...nothing at all, I was just destracted by..." shit come on Lucy find something convincing to say. Observing my bathroom for a way out my eyes fell on a feather...well I got to try..."a feather...it kept on tickling me when I rubbed my foot against the pillow..."I lied.

For a long moment the person on the other phone is quiet."anyway...im Jura one of the magic council members and I'm sorry for calling you this late ..."frowning why would they be calling me at this time I'm only leaving on that job when we are a week into the new school."oh ...hi it's quite okay I was just...not doing anything so how may I help"

"Sorry Lucy but we will have to send you out to find that boy he is a dadangerous man...rumor has it that he is looking for a girl with a secret hidden power...so we need you to find this boy and get as close to him as you can." She saidslowly in a robotic voice that makes me wonder did she study it or are they telling her what, to do and say like in that spy movies I like to watch.

"When do I leave?" I found myself saying and staring at the open bathroom door frowning...did I leave that open?

" as soon as you can ...maybe not tonight...but first thing tomorrow morning you should leave at sunrise."no travellers accompany you ...you work alone and by alone I mean no Natsu...getI that he should stay ...and makeI sure of it."the woman said nervously...poor girl did he some how mess things up with her toohands?...

"I get it first thing tomorrow morning ...nr1 chore"I smiled into the device"I'll bring him back whenever I can"

"Oh ...and Lucy..."oh that sounds important it better be cause I'm standing butt naked with a open bathroom door ...any burglar can break indon't and. See me ..."yeah?"I asked.

"Don't come back if you don't have him finding him can take days, weeks, months. Even years so be alert..bye" the call ended and I stood in the middle of my bathroom with the device still to my ear.

"Kay"I whispered even tho she ended the call.

would I be away for that long...would I be able to do this without team. NATSU?

"Lucy!"

Natsu?will he and Happy do okay without me ...yeah obviously im weak and Natsu is the stronger one between us two

"Lucy!"

...ahhh I can even hear his voice I just wish I can see him one more ti-

"Lucy?" Snapping out of my thoughts my head snaps up at the call of my name...in the doorway stood none other than that wicked salamander himself with messy pink hair and his hard toned chest...wait chest..and his flushing red what the hell? This my apartment and he can't walk around like this...with my hands on my hips I stomped over to Natsu.

"Where the hell is your clothes!" I yelled annoyed at the boy who doesn't even have the decency to look at me while I talk to him.

"Cause..."he stuttered his gaze still on the ceiling...seriously what's so god damn interesting about the bare ceiling...argh!

"Natsu look at me when I'm talking too you!" I yelled and glared at him. His blushed a deeper shade of red and shakes his head."I can't..." gah! His making me furious "and why the hell not!"

"Cause your." He tampered getting pissed cause he not speaking fast enough."cause I'm what?" I pressed on..

Seriously what the hell is his problem now...so stubborn

((((Natsu's pOv)))

Trying not too look at her ...I tried my best but she kept on nagging to look at her im kinda feeling uncomfortable here like how do people forget there naked seriously...anyone can walk inaround and with a open door.I have to break it to her and fast..."Cause your na-" I was einterrupted when I saw happy flying this way ...oh no this is not good not good at all...think natsu think I was to late...

"Hey Lucy I cant seem to fi- ...Omg! Lucy your naked!..." Thank goodness happy broke it to her and not me...

The blonde stared at us confused then it hit her boy did it hit her hard ...well it hit me oh and happy too cause she send us flying out the bathroom with just one simple kick. Figures!

"Stop fooling around and get out!" ...was the last words she screamed before she slamed the door.

"I'm still hungry..."happy whined behind me agh im not even hungry anymore...what's with her is she loosing it it was all her fault after all cause who leaves the window and the bathroom door open...?

"I'm not hungry anymore happy..."I mumbled at the exceed who keeps on pulling at my pants that hehe is hungry...laughing"happy why don't you just go visit Carla or go fishing or something...?"

The exceed blinked at me confused "who are you and what did ya do with Natsu?!" The cat kept onon glaring at me.

"I'm watching you"he said as he flies off into the night. When he left I took a breath and jumped on Lucy's soft fluffy "...ooh so comfortable" bed

"I would get off if I was you Mr" a voice said from the hallway how does she know...does she have super hearing like me...?

Finally she comes into view glaring at me still a slightest blush on those perfectly shaped..."no I don't have super hearing sences but I do know the sound my bedhead makes when someone falls on it."

Falls on it why would anyone fall on it. She slowly strolled over to me her blue silky dress pj,s slightly rising showing more skin as she walks."oh" she sat at the footend of thea bed with one leg off the bed and sitting on the other her tigh...

Sitting up I fell from the bed on my bum..laughter fills the room as I stood up from the hard floor.."what's so funny Luce?"

She laughed even harder "it's just ..."she stood up and faced me ...her expression changes from happy ad laughing to a poker face and glaring..."what the hell are you doing in my apartment and how did yaya get, in bafoon" she yelled oohh i, don't like the mad Lucy...I should just. Hey wait no "the window!"

Raising her eyebrow "the window? What normal person enters a apartment uninvited and then spying them in the bath ya know what just get thethe hell out!"

Taking my leave before she murders me but just before I jumped out the window I had too see her blush.."hey Lucy?"

"Yes natsu?" She asked looking at me annoyed

" I just wanted to say...that your the magic to my fire"

...

Ooooh cliffy hahahhahahah

Okay guys read and review! You know the drill!

Blondii loves ya all

Omg! Its sooo hot! I missyelled the winter?!


	7. Chapter 7

Hi guys yeah yeah you know the drill I dont own anything accept my oc andnibbling this story

Chapter 7

(((( Lucy pov))))

"Lucy?" Natsu called my name as I turned around...like what the hell is he doing here I didnt tell anyone did I?...confused I faced the smiling dragon slayer.

"Natsu? what are you doing here?" Natsu scratch his head nervously then looked down at his feet finding it interesting I guess but his lying I can see it "uhm...I might be leaving too" he said in a simple way I looked at him confused really why would he leave ?"but you have school you can't leave?" Natsu stared at the clock that says 4 Am in the morning his gaze fell back on me "well me and happy have a job request" he said scratching his elbow and smile at me I just gave him a rather unconvinced stare.

"Is that so?" I asked "How strange I don't know about this at all master didn't give me a heads up that your going on a mission as well" I said frowning at the pink-head who keeps on looking over his isdon't lying and he is paparanoidi just know itit...

"Well why should you know" natsu snapped at me I tried not to look offended but in stead I smiled and said "what can't I care for a team mate?" Happy finally flies up to natsu and looking as we Stumbled through a long goodbye.

"You guys do know that we are going to be ridding the same train" Happy said

As the train gets closer, it makes a rumbling sound As it enters the station, it makes a steadily increasing chugging sound. The whistle sounds like a forlorn call in the night. The brakes hiss and screech when the train slows down to a stop next to us.

I turned to Natsu "are you going on the train?" I look hopeful at natsu but my gaze drops "hey! Wait a minute!" Natsu looks at the at me lets hope he doesn't see how nervous I am "what?"He asked. I looked at him then at happy"lies!... Your not going on a mission your following me!" Natsu frown at my assumption "what! No! What makes you think I would follow you, you weirdo!"

Happy flied right into me "Lucy!"Happy yelled "Happy! I was wondering where you were" I smiled and hugged the blue exceed "I'm really gonna miss you Lucyyyy!" Happy purred in to the warm hug when I let's go of the blue exceed he flies off "fish I smell fish" he yelled

I looked at natsu walking backwards"I have to catch the train" I said. I turned around and slipped Right when I was about to fall Natsu caught my arm pulling me to him.

"I told myself Don't get to attached to something but I, but I'm going to go with you so I won't have to admit that I'm attached" he spoke softly into my left ear.

I stood confused in his one sided hug But in my mind I played it back the warm hand grabbing my arm and then I was pulled into a rather toned chest. my mind was spinning.

That's when a feeling sinks in smiling I rapped my arms around Natsu's neck "I don't wanna miss you like this" I sniffed "you won't cause I'm coming with" l cried a bit and shaking my head at Natsu as I pulled away to look at his face

"no your staying you have school and you can't stood the council up this is my punishment I will find the girl and come back as soon as possible kay" I smiled then hugged Natsu again.

"Please Come back soon."Natsu said as he faked a smiled "I guess you're going to school without me today" I said sadly.

A delicate beginning rush flows over my heart a feeling I know so much

Without knowing anything at all I waved at happy who was flying over a pond.

"I'll be back before the streets get busy at the end of the week" with that said I got on the train as it drives out.

"Oh natsu" I sighed what if the train never bring me back to you I can't help but wish I took you with me I thought

"I can't believe it I'm falling in love in the cruellest way" I blurted out as I look out the window seeing magnolia disappears.

I'm starting to fall for you when you are worlds away I thought as I close muy eyes and fells asleep.

((((natsu pov)))

"I'll... be here" I lifted my hand up into the air

Lucy is on a train and im starting to break down "It's not fair!"

I looked at the train as it leaves the deserted station

For a moment I

feel down because I'm standing here with a thought of being with my best friend accompany her on the train I would face my motion sickness for her but yet she told me to go to school and not stood the council up.

I swallowed my heartache and sighs deeply. "I have to get to school happy" I slowly strolled out of the station as I hear the rumbling of the train in a distance. For a moment I walk down the street with the certain blonde on my mind. How would I manage to survive without her around me she can be gone for weeks moths oh no please not years I thought as I walked on wards.

"Natsu!" A voice yelled from behind me.

I turned around to look at the voice but I saw no one. "Great!" I yelled throwing my hands up "I'm starting to lose my mind" I turned around in annoyance bumping into something all I saw was white and a flash of blonde hair which shrieked when it fell to the floor.

"Idiot!" The girl on the ground yelled at me I glared at the girl and helped her up "what's your deal woman!" the girl frown at me then she recalled I wasn't sad when she met me before the first time I was rather happy, carefree, overjoyed whatever ya wanna call it. "What's my deal? Dude you're the one who is sulking and letting his guard down I've been calling you the whole time." I looked at the girl annoyed "you talk allot" I mumbled the girl stopped what she was about to say but glared at me instead "at least I know how to treat a lady" I looked surprised at the girl who looking down the road with her hand on her hips "wha- you date girls! I said shocked. the girl blinked at what the pink headed guy I thought just said word after word she absorbed what I said replaying it in her mind angered her more by the second the girls patience was running out. "What?" she said softly I'm not picking up on the girls' anger. "What I said was.." while I was telling her about what I meant the girls temper was flaring an emotion she must have learned while she was running away from THEM…

Girl pov

Rage boiled through my body the I raised my hand and as hard as I could I threw my hand forward whipping my hand across the boys' face Natsu barely had a chance to think before the my actions startled him.

The only thought that was running through my mind was getting him to shut the hell up. All that was heard was the crack of skin contacting skin echoing off the walls. Natsu stared shocked at the me .i winced as I withdraws my hand the vibrations of pain clearly showing on the my face. Natsu still didn't speak as he looked at me with a bright red hand I bet my face would match that bright hand he thought as he asked "did you just- I'm sorry-"

Should I feel some kind of remorse I thought I stared at natsu wide eyed not one single regret showed on my face. Slowly my face light up as a triumphant grin spread across my face "for being an idiot obviously" with a flip of my hair I turned on my heel and walked away.

((((No one pov)))))

while natsu with his hand on the bright red cheek still confused stared as the blonde slowly walks away.

"Hey Natsu I found some fis- what happened" Happy says as he slowly hovers in front of natsu's face. Natsu scoffed and walks past Happy and grabs a fish from the blue exceed "girls!" a confused happy trailed behind Natsu as they walked they heard a sound both team mates turned at the sound "what was that?" happy asked Natsu saw a flash of long blonde hair disappears around the corner of the building Natsu grinned "girls happy just girls" Natsu stared at the grinning natsu finding it rather odd "hey natsu" Natsu looked at the confused cat "yeah" Happy floats down to the ground as natsu bend down still with the fish in hand "what's with the smiles?" Natsu frowned "smiles? Don't I always do that Happy" Happy swift back into the air yes, yes you do" Natsu stood up and he just couldn't help it and smiled again Happy couldn't let it go "there you go again oohhhh I get it girls Natsu is in lo-" with a swift motion Natsu whacked the cat across the face "don't you dare finish that insane sentence" Natsu snapped with that he turned and walk all the way to the guild with the poor exceed following with fish guts all over his face.

The girl with long wavy blonde hair stood around the corner and stared as Natsu and Happy disappears down a hill. The girl smiled and whispered "boys" still staring she jumped when she suddenly heard a faint howling sound which she heard from a distance and the tap, tap, tap. as the water drips down the pipe above her head. She know it's probably just the wind blowing through the tree branches, but even so, air hit her exposed neck signalling that someone was breathing on her "what are we looking at" a Chill runs down her spine when she heard his raspy voice and just like that the power goes out the whole street in complete darkness, oh how she wished for the sunrise right now her entire body goes numb the hair on her arms and the back of her neck bristles as if called to attention that her fear of the dark is messing with her mind "guess who" the person said beside her. "Probably not your body is likely reacting to an emotion, not an apparition it's called the Science of Being Scared." He purred in her ear. It may feel like there's something supernatural at work when the hair on my neck stands up and goose bumps cover your body, but it's actually quite the opposite. His response to control gravity and fears let us go back centuries and centuries to when our ancestors had to fend for themselves in the wild against predators and other threats. Now here I am my fear being controlled. I turned around 2 face a rather young man with a rather slender build body he has spiked raven black hair and abnormally dark blue eyes he wears a rather casual attire. By attire let's just say he wears no top just pants. The blonde slowly took in the guys toned body averting her eyes from his V-line she frown in disgust "didn't you ever heard of a shirt?" She snapped. "Didn't you ever hear about the Death ripper?" He asked in a cold voice. The girl stared up at him then into his Dark blue eyes. He is rather cold what a jerk he can't speak to me like that. Only one person I know gets away wi- wait its..

...

Bye blondi loves ya read

And review


End file.
